


Every Night Another Story

by calillum



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calillum/pseuds/calillum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into Kavinsky's perspective when teaching Ronan how to steal from dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night Another Story

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to get these two out of my head. This is just a look into Kavinsky's mind during The Dream Thieves when he teaches Ronan. The title is taken from an Early November song.

Kavinsky was gleeful, although it was well hidden behind a mountain of cocaine and his impenetrable white sunglasses.  He had been gleeful since the night he saw Ronan wrap the Camaro around the lamppost while night terrors ran amok.  He had gotten to play savior to Ronan Lynch and now, as they sweat out dreams in the hot sun, he was reprising that role.

Kavinsky had been waiting for the right moment to confront Ronan for the longest time.  The last time he had not had Ronan Lynch on his mind was before he saw the gashes impossibly appear on his arms from a dream.  Not since he knew what Ronan Lynch was.  It had been the perfect distraction for him as he had begun to grow bored with his perfectly dreamed crony Prokopenko and the endless parade of pretty things in and out of his bedroom.  He had been inspired to dream up bigger, better things and when he began to perfect them, he taunted Ronan with them.  But the other boy hadn’t rose to the bait, even when he created the impossible Mitsubishi clone.

But he was here now and Kavinsky hid his glee with insults about the ever-present, ever-boring Richard Gansey III and endless alcohol.  It had been three days at this point and Kavinsky felt that he was seeing the real Ronan Lynch behind the icy stares and fortified walls.  The jealousy he felt towards that bastard Dick for getting this Ronan all the time wasn’t even as powerful as his joy.  Despite the barbs and insults shared between the two, Ronan and Kavinsky had been _joking_ and _dreaming_ together.

He had never known that it would feel this good to have another thief understand the potential they had for this world.  They all thought he wasted his life away on sex, drugs, and fast cars, but in reality he was creating his own life in a way no one else could ever understand.  No one else except Ronan Lynch. 

When Ronan had brought the first Camaro out of his dreams, Kavinsky grinned because of the genuine smile that was plastered stupidly on Ronan’s face.  He covered for that with harsher words when he realized there was no engine, though it broke something inside of him to see Ronan’s face fall. 

Then there was the red pill.  It had been a spur of the moment decision, a last effort to break Ronan out of his shell so maybe next time that smile would be directed at him.  He had seen Ronan’s eyes linger a bit too long on his biceps as he stretched, seen him redden at insinuative jokes, seen his eyes flick to his lips one too many times when Kavinsky invaded his space.  Kavinsky knew Ronan, and he wanted him.  And so, he took a small taste of what it was to be Ronan Lynch.

There wasn’t much time between taking the pill and regaining acute awareness before falling asleep, so Kavinsky only took what he wanted most- to touch the untouchable.  The moment between the two states seemed to hover forever and be over just as fast.  The feel of Ronan’s skin under his fingers was enough to light him on fire and the vulnerable look in his eye right before slipping off to sleep was what sent him over the edge.

Ronan was asleep for maybe four minutes but Kavinsky felt as if they took forever.  It was the bridging of time where he knew nothing would be the same as it was before this moment.  Kavinsky could imagine his fingers trailing on more skin, his lips following his touches.  He could imagine the breathy moans Ronan would let slip despite his best efforts to be silent.  He imagined the world they would build together—they were suited for each other as no others were before and the words came as an endless flood.  _Dream thieves unstoppable masters of the universe blood brothers lovers creators destroyers modern day gods- unbreakable._

But when Ronan came out of his dream, Kavinsky quickly realized he was wrong.  And how wrong he was.  The moment that had held so many possibilities and so much of Kavinsky’s will burst, leaving him hollowed from reaching the one goal he had set in the past year only to find it be nothing as what was promised.  Ronan laughed and dismissed him and Kavinsky pulled himself together and acted as if that meant nothing to him.  As if he hadn’t seen the way Ronan had looked at him or reacted to his teases or let down his defenses.

The moment that had stretched and burst left the world feeling much too small and much slower than it had been the past year, especially the past few days.  But he knew- Kavinsky knew what lay on the other side of it and might have told Ronan there was only with him or against him but the truth was there was only with him or not at all.

Gansey had once told Adam that he was afraid most people didn’t know how to handle Ronan.  What he meant by this was that he was worried that one day someone would fall on Ronan and cut themselves.  Joseph Kavinsky had no way of know this but as Ronan pulled out of the lot- a scorching dot in a sea of white Mitsubishis, Kavinsky felt as if he had impaled himself on the knife that was Ronan Lynch.

That night, Kavinsky began to plan for the Fourth of July.


End file.
